USUK fluffy lemon
by for.every.yaoilover
Summary: America invites England over to his house. However things don't go as planned when Arthur realizes Alfred would rather play video games than spend time with him. How does America make it up to his lover?


England huffed angrily as he crossed his arms and fidgeted on the couch next to his American lover. England had been extremely happy when the American invited him over to spend time together. However, America was far more interested in his new video game.  
"Iggy, did you see that!? I totally nailed that zambie!" England sighed and put on a fake smile. He was angry and hurt that his boyfriend was more interested in a video game, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything to the excited American.  
"Yes dear, good job." America smiled brightly and turned his attention back to his game.  
Honestly, they hadn't seen each other in quite some time. Now they were alone in America's house with a week off from work! This was the perfect time to actually do something! Hopefully that something involved making love in America's bedroom. But no, his oblivious boyfriend continued to play his video game.  
England finally got tired of it and went into the kitchen to get some tea and a store bought scone. When he entered the living room again his lover seemed to have not noticed (or cared) about his absence. England huffed, though this time out of hurt.  
With one last sad look over at Alfred the Brit drug himself upstairs and flopped onto their bed. A few tears stung his eyes but he refused to cry over something so stupid. This was typical for the American. Yet, that made it hurt more. Was England so easy to forget, to be cast aside for a video game. Alfred had done it once hadn't he? It would be so easy for him to walk out on the Brit. The worst part was Alfred knew how self-conscious the Brit was.  
Even before the Revolution Arthur had been afraid that he would never be loved, that maybe there was something wrong with him. His pathetically thin body, pale skin, lack of muscle, large eyebrows, and always messy hair, who would ever find him attractive? Certainly not the strong, confident, tanned, and muscular America.  
Arthur felt the tears splash over his eyelids and run down his face. He buried his face in Alfred's pillow and breathed in his lover's smell. Despite the tears and the horrible thought of Alfred leaving him running through his mind Arthur found himself being turned on by the American's scent.  
"Oh Alfred, why don't you look at me anymore? Am I that despicable?" The Brit sobbed into the pillow. He refused to masturbate he had pride. Pride that was slowly slipping away. Arthur curled in on himself and continued to sob quietly into the pillow.

Alfred fist pumped the air as the the boss zombie finally collapsed and died.  
"Igg! Iggy, look!" There was no answer.  
"Iggy?" Alfred looked around. Huh, when had his boyfriend left? He went into the kitchen and saw that a scone was missing and there was a teacup in the sink.  
Alfred wandered into the study but his boyfriend wasn't there either. He went into the living room, saved the game, and turned it off.  
"Shit!" When had it gotten so late? Crap! He'd meant to spend time with Artie. Oh no, the Brit was probably mad at him. Alfred went upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Artie?" No answer, which meant his boyfriend was in the bedroom.  
"Artie?" He opened the door. Arthur was curled up on the bed. Alfred didn't know if he was asleep or ignoring him.  
"Artie, sweetheart?" He crawled onto the bed and looked at his lover's face. Alfred felt an extreme wave of guilt when he saw the dried tear tracks on his lover's beautiful face.  
"Oh Artie, I'm so sorry," Alfred whispered. He wiped the tear marks off his love's face and kissed his cheek.  
Arthur stirred in his sleep and blinked awake. He looked up at Alfred.  
"Hey sweetie," Alfred tried. Arthur just gave him a sad look that broke his heart and turned away.  
"Artie?"  
"Whot, finally noticed me huh?"  
"Aww, baby don't be like that."  
"Tell me Alfred, did you even notice I was gone?" Alfred looked away guiltily.  
"That's what I thought. You don't care about me, so go play your damn video game."  
"Artie, baby! I love you, you know that!"  
"Do I?! Because we haven't seen each other in months. And you get me alone in your house with a whole week off from work and you'd rather spend time with your game! You didn't even notice I was gone! If you've lost interest in me fine, but at least have the balls to break up with me and not drag it out. Or do enjoy seeing me in pain? Because you know damn well how...insecure I am and yet you still continue to pull this bollocks!"  
Alfred was stunned. He really screwed up this time. Of course he knew how upset Arthur got, hell Arthur used to have anxiety attacks and even tried to kill himself a few times. What made it worse was that it had to be France to stop him! Alfred had been too oblivious to realize how much the Revolution hurt him until he got the letter from France.  
He never wanted Arthur to feel that alone and hated ever again.  
"Arthur! I...Ugh! I know I messed up. I'm so sorry! Really! I love you so much Artie. I never meant to make you feel like this. I'm sorry! Come here," Alfred begged, opening his arms in invitation. Arthur hesitated but was really too vulnerable to deny any sort of comfort, especially from Alfred. He crawled into his boyfriend's lap and buried his face in Alfred's chest.  
Alfred wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled again. Arthur nodded, but Alfred could feel the tears wetting the front of his shirt. He pulled back and tipped Arthur's chin up.  
"Come on now darlin'. No more tears, ya know I hate ta see tears in those perty eyes." Arthur blushed. Alfred's southern accent turned him into a mushy pile of goo and he knew it.  
Arthur mumbled something and tried to hide his face again.  
"What was that darlin'? And quit trying ta hide that perty face."  
"I said, I'm not that 'perty'." Alfred sighed. Not this again. How many times did he have to tell Arthur, to make love to him before the Brit got it through his thick skull?! To Alfred he was the prettiest thing in the world. Well, he was just going to have to show him again.  
Alfred growled and pushed Arthur onto the bed.  
"Now you listen here! I'm tired of tellin' ya again and again. So I'm gonna show ya. I'm gonna show you just how beautiful you are!" Alfred announced proudly before kissing Arthur hungrily. He moved his mouth heatedly against the smaller man's.  
Arthur let out a small moan that made Alfred smirk against his lips. He lapped at the smaller man's lips, begging for entrance. Arthur happily opened his mouth to him. Alfred's tongue rubbed against Arthur's eliciting a moan. He ran his tounge along the inside of his lover's cheeks and the back of his teeth. Arthur nipped lightly at his tongue. Alfred growled in response and tweaked Arthur's nipple.  
"That was naughty."  
"That was punishment for ignoring me for so long." Alfred smirked and licked up Arthur's neck.  
"I'm not ignoring you now." He kissed Arthur again before moving down to his jawline. He trailed kisses along his jaw until he reached the juncture between his neck and ear. He sucked lightly on the skin there then blew on it. Arthur shuddered and let out a breathy moan. Alfred kissed his ear, nibbling gently on the lobe.  
"What was that darlin?"  
"I said stop teasing."  
"I seem to recall you saying I rushed to much. Well I'm taking the time to use foreplay, and you wanted attention." Arthur groaned but otherwise remained quiet. Alfred pulled away to taked off his shoes and shirt. Once that was done he dove back down to suck on Arthur's neck. A dark mark stood out against his lover's pale skin. Alfred kissed his pulse point before moving down to nip softly at his collar bone. While his mouth and teeth worked on leaving a necklace of hickies his hand worked to unbutton Arthur's shirt.  
Once his shirt was unbuttoned he slipped it off and Arthur also kicked off his shoes. Alfred ran his hands up and down his lover's side and began kissing down the middle of his chest. He ghosted a ring of feather light kisses around Arthur's nipples. Arthur whined and shifted, encouraging Alfred to continue. Alfred smirked and blew lightly on the hardened nubs before closing his mouth over one. He sucked and licked on it while his hand played with the other one.  
Arthur's hands tangled in his hair, encouraging him. Alfred eventually pulled away and switched nipples. He stopped, earning a whine from Arthur. Alfred smiled and kissed Arthur, his mouth open and their tongues tangling together. Arthur's hand slipped between them and popped open the button on Alfred's jeans.  
"You looked uncomfortable." Alfred moaned in relief and placed a chaste kiss on Arthur's lips. He returned the favor and peeled off Arthur's jeans. He lapped at the dips in Arthur's hips, his knee applying light pressure to his lover's groin. Arthur shifted upwards and ground against Alfred's knee.  
"Hurry, love. Please?" Alfred nodded and pulled Arthur's boxers off, freeing his erection.  
Arthur blushed and started to curl in on himself but stopped. Alfred gave his love a sad smile. He took the other's smaller hand and lead it down to the rather large tent in his pants.  
"This is all for you. Only you could turn me on like this, so don't ever hide from me. You're mine. All of you." Arthur blushed and nodded. He waited patiently for Alfred to take his own pants off and prepare him.  
"You ready?" Arthur nodded. Alfred pushed in and struck his lover's prostate right away. Arthur moaned loudly and thrust up.  
"Oh! Alfred...ngh...faster! Hurry...please...hngh! More! I need...harder!" He moaned in between gasps. Alfred obliged. He put Arthur's knees on his shoulders.  
"Spread...huh...your legs...a hah ahhhh!...more...I wanna go...mmmmph...ngh...hah...deeper." Arthur complied and Alfred rammed in. Arthur screamed in pleasure as his prostate was abused.  
"Alfred...mphf! Alfie...I'm gonna...cum."  
"Me too babe...ngh you feel so good."  
"ALFIE!" Arthur jack-knifed off the bed as his semen spurted out of him.  
"Arthur-humph!" Alfred bit down on Arthur's shoulder to muffle his shout as he came inside his lover.  
"Hah...Arthur...huh...I love you." Alfred panted as he collapsed beside his lover. Arthur smiled and cuddled up to him.  
"I know. I love you too." The two laid there sharing soft kisses and caressing each other until they fell asleep.


End file.
